wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nefarian
thumb|right|Nefarian's human form, Lord Victor Nefarius ::This article is a character biography. For information on how to defeat Nefarian in World of Warcraft, see Nefarian (tactics). Nefarian, son of Deathwing, is the leader of the Black Dragonflight on Azeroth. In his human guise, he is known as Lord Victor Nefarius, Lord of Blackrock. Holding the Blackrock Clan and various clans of ogres under his dominion, Nefarian rules from his lair at the top of Blackrock Spire. Nefarian is one of the oldest and most powerful children of Deathwing, and he has recently succeeded where his father (presumably) failed: he has created a group of chromatic dragons. These dragons quickly grow in number, and with the help of his sister Onyxia, he plans to use them to rally the entire black dragonflight under his command. With the black dragonflight once again under solid leadership, and with the support of these new chromatic dragons, he plans to strike back against the other dragonflights, as well as the mortal nations of the world. In addition, he hopes to soon gain enough power to take over the Blackrock Depths beneath his fortress, where the weakened Firelord Ragnaros resides. While Nefarian fears he is not strong enough to confront the firelord directly yet, he delights in capturing Ragnaros’s elemental minions and using them for his own insidious purposes. Nefarian usually enters combat in human form at first, summoning his many minions and allies while he wears down his enemies with powerful spells. If seriously threatened, he takes on his true form, using his shadow flame breath to incinerate anyone who is not properly protected. He uses his corrupted power ability to incapacitate whatever characters he feels are the greatest threat. If badly wounded, Nefarian uses his powerful magic to retreat. If prevented from retreating, he uses his most powerful spells and abilities to turn his enemies against each other, and to drain their health and spells while restoring his own. Nefarian’s breath, known as shadow flame, is among the deadliest of any dragon’s attacks. Any living target affected by Nefarian’s breath is set afire with shadow flame, taking terrible damage. The only protection from this attack is the scales of another powerful black dragon, such as Nefarian’s own scales or those of his sister, Onyxia. Nefarian speaks Common, Darnassian, Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Gnomish, Low Common, Orcish, Thalassian, and Zandali. Biography The Black Dragonflight was among the greatest threats to mortal life the world has ever known, and currently resides in Blackwing Lair. Led by the fallen Aspect, Deathwing, the black dragons ravaged and subverted the kingdoms of humanity and elves for generations. Yet, during the Battle of Grim Batol (nearly fifteen years ago), Deathwing was defeated by his fellow Aspects, though he managed to escape complete destruction at their hands. Whether he was eventually captured by the other Aspects or is merely hiding in seclusion, it is clear he has no direct control over his diabolical flight. Since Deathwing's departure, his eldest children have arisen to lead their brethren and recoup their failing numbers. Deathwing's eldest son, the malicious and cunning Nefarian, has claimed the burning fortress of Blackrock Spire as his aerie. There, aided by his loyal Dragonspawn, he fights a constant battle with Ragnaros and his forces for control of the mountain, and ultimately control of the entire region. Nefarian has vowed to crush Ragnaros. To this end, he has recently begun efforts to bolster his forces, much as his father Deathwing had attempted to do in ages past. However, where Deathwing failed, it now seems the scheming Nefarian may be succeeding. Nefarian's mad bid for dominance has even attracted the ire of the Red Dragonflight, which has always been the Black Flight's greatest foe. Though Nefarian's intentions are known, the methods he is using to achieve them remain a mystery. It is believed, however that Nefarian has been experimenting with the blood of all of the various Dragon Flights to create a chromatic Dragonflight as unstoppable warriors. One of Nefarian's mightiest supporters is his younger sister, Onyxia. A clever, highly intelligent dragon, Onyxia is fond of assuming mortal guises, which she uses to secretly manipulate the affairs of mortal politics and commerce. His human form, Victor Nefarius, has struck up an alliance with Rend Blackhand, though he only uses him and his clan to further his own goals. The red dragon Vaelastrasz has sworn to hunt Nefarian until the end of his days. Within Blackrock Spire the legacy of the black dragon Deathwing continued to unfold as Nefarian followed in his father's contemptible footsteps. With the aid of his sister Onyxia and the orchestrations of their human personas, Nefarian worked toward replenishing the black dragonflight. To that end, he created chromatic dragons: unspeakable hybrids of both red and black dragons...The heroes of the world have bravely faced this challenge... struggling to ensure the continued survival of their races. Alleged Death With the coming of the Patch 2.1.0, it seems that Nefarian may have died lorewise. Lady Sinestra, a black dragon NPC added in the patch says during an event involving her and Dragonmaw Fel Orc named Overlord Mor'ghor: :You have no doubt heard about Nefarian's failures on Azeroth... While he has fallen, the experiment continues. My master... He continues the work that his progeny began. This seems to imply that Nefarian is dead, or at least presumed dead by the Black Dragonflight. Names Over the years Nefarian has been given a few names, including: *Nefarion *Nefarius *Blackwing *Victor Nefarius Category:Dragons Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Blackwing Lair